


How it begin?

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mystrade, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 32





	How it begin?

_‘I want your mouth on my cock’_

Mycroft stare with wide eyes.

_‘Lick you open and fuck you hard.’_

Mycroft shift on his seat, hand shakes, trying to compose a respond but find himself not able to type out a single word.

Is his phone got hacked?

Send to wrong person?

There is no way these message meant to send to him, Mycroft Holmes, from the most handsome man in the nation, the detective inspector.

Though he did not aware the said man has new partner. Mycroft purse his lips thin with the thought.

_‘Mycroft, I know you see the message. Yes, I know what I am doing. I didn’t send to wrong person. And I’m not drunk!’_

Mycroft grasps silently.

How does the man know what was his thought a moment ago?

_‘Send me a car, you know where I am.’_

Mycroft was still not able to compose a respond, but his body already auto-piloting turning off his laptops, and walking out of his office.

“Sir?”

“…I have some matters need to discuss with the inspector, would you be so kind to arrange a car, my dear?”

Within a minute, he sat at the back of the his black sedan and on his way to…oh Lord, what had possessed him?

While he was debating himself with call the drive the turn, the motor slowed, announced reaching of the destination.

Christ…Since when the London street being this, THIS, empty?

“Ah, you! Didn’t expect this!” The door opened, revealed the devilish handsome man who is about to duck into the car but stop when finding out who is inside.

“I…”

“Well, can I come in or are you coming out?”

“Erm…” Mycroft opens his mouth but closed again, he blushes.

“I would happily help you decided and go into the car, should you not be on this side.” Greg wouldn’t be able to come in without some struggle of crossing Mycroft, “So, mind to join me upstair?”

Greg flashes a charming grin.

Mycroft walks out of the car, telling the driver not to wait and retire for the night.

He does…has an important issue to…discussed with the inspector…

On the bed.

Oh, no actually, they didn’t make it to the bed.

But that isn’t really a big issue.

* * *

_‘I am thinking, when can I have your mouth again, I wouldn’t mind to give you a ride again, Darling. xxx’_

_‘Dear Inspector, for the record, it is me give you a ride. - MH’_

_‘I know darling, so to return the favor, I am willingly give you a ride, on the bed, or on the couch, any surface or non surface, up to your choice.’_

_‘Oh! GREGORY!’_

_‘The car is waiting you outside, please go down soonest. - MH’_

_‘Aren’t you impatient baby. Luv U. xxx’_

_‘Shut up.’_

_‘Get in the car.’_

_'I love you too. x'_


End file.
